1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a leash for dogs and other animals which has a slip loop adjustable in size so that said loop may be limited to the proper size for the particular animal to be leashed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem of leashes for dogs and other animals having slip loop type animal neck engaging means is that the slip loop will tighten too much and choke the animal. It is desirable to have some choking action present in order to maintain proper control of the animal, but it needs to be limited so that the choking action will not be so great as to injure the animal.
Another problem with known leashes for animals is that if they do provide adjusting means for the size of the loop, said adjusting means are complicated and/or difficult to adjust, or many times are not positive in action and allow the adjustment to slip or change. The prior art shows various dog leashes for training and walking dogs such as the patent to Norton U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,802; the patent to Peterlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,088; and the patent to Ollstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,741. Each of these patents has one or more of the limitations as mentioned above. Another patent which may be pertinent to the disclosed invention is the one to Carver, U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,932, which is an adjustable apparatus for holding a child in a seat. None of the known prior art devices offer the simple yet unique structure as disclosed by this invention.